


Look To The Stars (Let Hope Burn In Your Eyes)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD Pre-Season 5 Space Speculation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Outer Space, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When Jemma Anne Simmons looked to the stars, she thought of Leopold James Fitz.When Leopold James Fitz looked to the stars, he thought of Jemma Anne Simmons.With more than a couple of light years separating them, the two scientists can still find memories of one another in the night sky. Will these two ever be reunited or are the cosmos truly against them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil short piece before season five. Hope you enjoy this one, title from Stockholm Syndrome by Muse.

When Jemma Anne Simmons looked to the stars, she thought of Leopold James Fitz.

She thought of how he thought that the cosmos was against them, how she always joked that they were when something went wrong, and how he took her to see the stars whenever she had a nightmare. How, whenever she had a nightmare and woke up screaming, crying, kicking at the sheets, he took her outside, and wrapped her in a blanket, the two of them sitting together, sometimes in silence, sometimes making light conversation, until the sun rose.

But now, he wasn’t there. He hadn’t been with her for so long now, five weeks to be exact. It had been five weeks since they had been in the diner, since she had been taken from it and woke up in this prison, this hell in space. Yes, her and Fitz had been separated for longer than five weeks in the past, but that had been when they were simply friends back then, not who they were now and she hated being away from him.

It caused a deep ache in her heart, a numbness in her bones. She missed him, she missed him more than she missed anything else. Whoever it was that had captured them, a shady faceless organisation whose name still remained a mystery to them, hadn’t said what had happened to Fitz, to Daisy, to Elena but Jemma knew, she just _knew_ that they had been taken by the same people but hidden elsewhere. Where, she knew not. Not at this moment anyway.

She was working on it however, trying to find out where they were being hidden, kept prisoner but despite knowing Daisy for a number of years now, her hacking skills where next to none and it didn’t help that she had the lowest level of security.

It had taken their captives two and a half weeks to even let her in the lab, as if they were scared of what she would do and what she would create that she had been kept in her bunk. Finally, they had allowed her in the lab, as if knowing that her knowledge, her expertise would be necessary for whatever it was that they wanted.

But now, she was nothing more than an over glorified lab tech, washing the used equipment and having little to no access to even the most basic of projects. She hated it, that with even all of her qualifications that she was stuck doing nothing more than the washing up, something that the scientists should have been doing themselves if she was going to be wholly honest with herself.

But no access meant no computers, unless she snuck onto them, and with her every attempt, she hadn’t gotten very far. She had found out nothing so far, found out nothing about were her friends, her family were being held. Where the man that she loved had been taken.

She did know, however, that Coulson, May and Mack were with her, stranded in space with her. It was nice having them there with her, having someone to talk to whenever it got too much, someone to hold whenever the nightmares became too much.

It had mainly been May who had been with her, holding her when the nightmares came, not leaving even when she had once again fallen into a fitful sleep.

Coulson and Mack had been supportive but she knew that they were going through their own things, and it was hard enough asking May for help at times. She knew what the older woman had been through, the hell the Framework had put her through and yet here Jemma was, still asking for help when she had been through nothing compared to what everyone else had suffered.

Jemma sighed, pulling her legs up close to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. There was so much on her mind nowadays that no matter how hard she tried to relax, she found that she just couldn’t. There was always one thought or another racing through her mind and she just wanted it to stop.

She was tried. Tired of everything happening to her, to Fitz, to them. So much had happened to them in recent years, since they had joined Coulson’s team and there were days when she regretted joining it, there were days when she wished her and Fitz had spent their days locked away in some indoor non-mobile lab, away from the pain and the hurt and the hell they had suffered.

Maybe if they had remained in that lab they would have discovered their feelings for each other sooner, it wouldn’t have taken being thrown into the ocean or a war on an aircraft carrier. Maybe they could have left S.H.I.E.L.D., moved to Perthshire and started a family of their own. Maybe they would have had their happy ending.

Or maybe Hydra would have killed them, or brainwashed them, forced to comply, forced to kill, forced to become what they hated the most.

“Mind if I join you?”

Jemma tore her eyes away from the window, and saw that Coulson had come to stand beside her. She nodded and he sat down with a slight groan, joining her on the floor. “You okay?” he asked her and she shook her head, focusing her attention once again on the stars.

“I had scoliosis as a kid,” she said, changing the subject, not wanting to talk about what it was that Coulson wanted to talk about. “But I suppose you knew that. But when I was recovering, he took me out to see the stars, astronomy was a favourite of his. It helped me work out how the portals on Maveth…”

“I know he took you to see them,” Coulson interrupted her, but still Jemma didn’t look at him, she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. “Fitz. That every night you had nightmares, when neither of you could sleep that you watched the night sky, staying there until the sun rose. I know Jemma. I know what the stars and the sun mean to you.”

He stopped as if he couldn’t find the words, and the silence that occurred between the two of them became deafening, Jemma watching the stars in front of her twinkle against an inky black sky, trying to fight back the tears, trying to hide her fears. She hated it here and she just wanted to go home, back to her friends, her family.

“We’re going to go back, you know that Jemma?” His question caused her to finally look at him again, her eyes wide, taking in his face that was so calm, so reassuring.

“How?” she asked, her voice breaking on the one word. “How can we go home?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know that yet, but we’re not staying here. I’m gonna get us all home and we’re going to find Elena, Daisy and Fitz and we’re gonna work out why we’re here, who these people are. We’re not staying here Jemma. I will get us home. I promise you that, I will get us home.”

Jemma nodded, the first tears escaping, the first sob echoing around the room and allowed Coulson to pull her into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

When Leopold James Fitz looked to the stars, he thought of Jemma Anne Simmons.

He thought of how he thought that the cosmos was against them, how she always joked that they were when something went wrong, and how he took her to see the stars whenever she had a nightmare. How, whenever she had a nightmare and woke up screaming, crying, kicking at the sheets, he took her outside, and wrapped her in a blanket, the two of them sitting together, sometimes in silence, sometimes making light conversation, until the sun rose.

But now, she wasn’t there. She hadn’t been with him for so long now, five weeks to be exact. It had been five weeks since they had been in the diner, since he had been taken from it and woke up in this prison. Yes, he and Jemma had been separated for longer than five weeks in the past, but that had been when they were simply friends back then, not who they were now and he hated being away from her.

It caused a deep ache in his heart, a numbness in his bones. He missed her, he missed her more than he missed anything else. Whoever it was that had captured them, a shady faceless organisation whose name still remained a mystery to them, hadn’t said what had happened to Jemma, to Mack, to Coulson, to May but Fitz knew, he just _knew_ that they had been taken by the same people but hidden elsewhere. Where, he knew not. Not at this moment anyway.

He was working on it however, trying to find out where they were being hidden, being kept prisoner, but being kept prisoner in a high security prison meant that he had no access to computers.

It had taken their captives two and a half weeks to even let him out of his cell, where he had been kept in solitary, as if they were scared of what he would do if he were allowed in the general population of the prison. Eventually, they had, and in those days after, he found where Elena and Daisy had been.

The two Inhumans were also in the prison, the three of them sharing their meals together, something that he found relieving, despite how much he hated it at first. They spent most of the time together trying to work out where they were, who had captured them and where the other member of their team where.

In the weeks since they had been allowed to mingle with the general population of the prison, they had found out that Daisy and Elena were not the only two Inhumans in the prison. There were dozens of them. In fact, it seemed that Fitz was the only prisoner who _wasn’t_ Inhuman.

“Fitz?” Daisy calling his name jolted him from his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

He looked up at her question, and wanted to lie, to tell her that she was, but the truth was, he wasn’t, he hadn’t been so long. After all he had done in the Framework, after all the pain and the hurt and the death that he caused, he wasn’t sure that he would ever be okay. So he just shrugged, stabbing at his meat with the plastic fork that he had been giving, the brittle white prongs snapping off as he did so.

“We’re going to get out of here, you know that?” Elena spoke, asking him a question. “We’re not going to be staying here.”

He sighed, using the shattered remains of his fork to push his food about the plate. “Why not? I deserve it after all. After all I’ve done. I killed Mace… I was going to kill Jemma… I was going to shoot her through the head!” His voice rose, and a few people from the surrounding tables turned to look at him, wondering what was happening.

“Do you want to now?” Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow, pushing the young engineer and also hoping to quieter him down, calm him down.

Fitz shook his head, looking at Daisy as if she were crazy. “No! I would never!”

“Do you want to hurt us? Torture us?” Elena asked, picking up quickly on what Daisy was saying. Elena may not have known what had happened in the Framework, but Daisy had told her as much as she could over the past number of weeks.

Fitz shook his head, his gaze flicking between the two of them, as though they were crazy. “No. No… I would never.”

“Then you’re not him, Fitz,” Daisy whispered, reaching over and taking his hand in her own. The chunky metal band that stopped her using her powers hit the table, a resonating ringing sound filling the room and stroked the back of his hand with her fingers. “I know how you feel, how it feels to have someone break into your mind, twist your every thought. And I’m not going to let you lose Jemma, not after all you’ve been through. I told her this before we entered the Framework, that this here, it’s not where your story ends, cause you two… you belong together…”

“How can she want me?” Fitz pleaded with Daisy, pulling his hand out from under hers and looking away. “How can she want me after all I’ve done?”

“Because she knows you, she knows the _real_ you. She knows the pasty Scottish boy that she fell in love with all those years ago, she knows the engineer who gave her his last breath, and she knows the man who tore a hole in the Universe for her, twice. And she knows that you, Fitz, that you’re not the Doctor, the man AIDA forced you into becoming, the man that your father made you into. She knows the real you, she loves the real you. And do you…” She paused, taking a breath. “Do you still love her?”

Fitz nodded, not speaking. Because he still loved Jemma, he would always love Jemma, no matter what. Even though he didn’t deserve her, even though there was no hope for a future together, not after all he did, he would always love her. He would always have room in his heart for her. “I do,” he eventually managed to whisper to Daisy who smiled at him.

“And we’re going to get out of here, find our team, and you and Jemma are going to have you’re happy ending. I promise Fitz, this _isn’t_ the end of your story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter for next week! Thanks for checking out, and for all your support, I hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter but thanks for all the support on this, I hope you enjoy this final part!

When Jemma Anne FitzSimmons and Leopold James FitzSimmons looked to the stars, hand in hand, or curled up together, they thought of one another.

They thought of the traumas that they had suffered, all the times they had been separated from one another, all the hurt they had suffered.

But they also thought of the future, of all that was to come.

Of all the good in the word, all the joy and happiness.

All the discoveries to be made and all the memories to be created.

In the eighteen months that had passed since they had been freed from the prisons they had been trapped in, a lot had happened. They had been through enough therapy and counselling and to last a lifetime but it had helped, Fitz coming to terms with what had happened. Learning that he _wasn’t_ The Doctor, the man that AIDA, the man that his father had forced him to become.

He learnt that he may have changed, that they may all have changed after all they had been through in recent years, but none of these traumas, none of these events, they didn’t define them.

He learnt that he wasn’t evil, that he wasn’t like so many of the people that he hated, that he helped to stop.

He learnt that Jemma still loved him, that she still wanted to be with him, that he was still the same man that Jemma fell in love with all those years ago, the pasty handsome engineer from Scotland who she had spent the past decade and a bit of her life with, her best friend who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

And he wanted that too, to spend the rest of his life with her. After a number of months, after they had moved to Perthshire, after they had worked out where they were in their lives, he had proposed to her, one night when the two of them were watching the stars, and Jemma had accepted it automatically, telling him yes, yes she would spend the rest of her life with him, that there was no other answer.

The ceremony itself had been small, simple, sweet with only their closest friends and family joining them. To them, it wasn’t a day to see how lavish a wedding they could have, it was a day for them to share their love for each other, to celebrate the fact that through everything, they had survived, that they had made it through all the hell and the hurt and the pain. That through all of this they had stood by each other, and through all that was to come, they would continue to stand together, no matter what.

It had taken pace in a five-star hotel just an hour away from their home, with huge expansive grounds where they had had their pictures taken, where they had had their first dance, with not only the guests watching but a hundred thousand stars.

It had been simply perfect.

The day after the wedding, the two of them took a long-awaited trip to The Seychelles. The couple had spent nearly a month there, exploring everything they could, seeing all the many varieties of fish, and just enjoying the company of one another.

And once they had returned to Perthshire, feeling refreshed, feeling relaxed, something else had happened.

Jemma had called from the bathroom, staring at the simple strip of plastic in her hand.

He had come rushing in, wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms and saw Jemma standing in the room, in shock, holding something. He also saw that she was surrounded by the thing that she was holding, tiny plastic objects littering their bathroom floor.

He took in what she was holding, stepping forward and accepting the plastic and after a second, taking in what he said, he blinked, looking up at them and he didn’t even need to ask, for Jemma just nodded, a smile sweeping across her face.

They were going to be parents.

***

And so, just over seven months later, Peggy Violet FitzSimmons was born, followed three and a half years later by Skye Melinda.

The two scientists had taken to being parents like a duck takes to water. There were a few worries, a few fears, but nothing a phone call and a cup of tea couldn’t sort out. They were happy, they were healthy, and even from when they were nothing more than a few months old, Jemma and Fitz took them outside, teaching them about the stars and the universe and the cosmos and all the wonders that existed out there.

Most of the time, especially when they were young, their daughter fell asleep, leaving their parents to carry them in and tuck them into bed. But as they grew up, they fell in love with the stories that their parents told them, and looked forwards to Friday evenings, the nights the two of them sat outside with their parents, with their two dogs running around the garden, watching the night sky.

They were healthy, they were happy, they were together.

After all they had suffered, after all they had been through… they had conquered it all, they had beat it back and they had won. They had got their happy ending.

And in the end, that’s all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this and thanks for all the lovely support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out guys, I'm hoping to update this one at least once a week.


End file.
